Of Scales and Buttons
by Excy
Summary: Spike, Button Mash, and Sweetie Belle are caught in a love triangle. AN: Button Mash IS NOT OC, but there is no Button Mash tag.


"I'm going to Sweet Apple Acres. I'll be back soon!" Sweetie yelled to her sister, Rarity, who was working harder than ever in her sewing room.

"Okay, just please be safe. Oh! And be home before dark." Rarity said in a dull tone.

"Okay!" She yelled back before slamming the door. Sweetie Belle skipped through town on her way to Sweet Apple Acres. While on her way, she thought about stopping by to heck to see if Spike was awake. She turned around and skipped towards the library.

"Oh, Spike." Sweetie Belle has had a longtime crush on Spike, ever since she got her Cutie Mark, he's been the apple of her eye, but he seems to not have noticed her love for him. Sweetie went to the side of the library to see if anypony was up.

"It doesn't seem like it. Oh, wait!" Spike walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch with a plate of toast, while in his other hand, milk. He took the television remote and turned on the T.V.

"Oh Spike. You're so adorable." She said to herself. Before she could embarrass herself, she stood back up and made her way back to Sweet Apple Acres.

Button Mash watched from his window. The sight of his love, fawning over another, made him sad.

"Why won't she notice me? We have all the same classes and everything? There has got to be some reason!"

"Maybe it's because you talk to yourself often." His mother said from the doorway, holding a basket of laundry.

"Thanks for that, Mom."

"Hey, it's true!"

"N-no it's not."

"Then explain what you were just doing then?"

"I was uhh... I... w-was thinking out loud! Yeah, that's it!

"Whatever you say, kiddo." His mother put the basket on the floor and rubbed his head and left. Button went back to his window and watched Sweetie trot away towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"Oh Sweetie, one day. Hopefully." He said to himself as he went back to his video game.

"Ahhh. What a nice morning." Spike said to himself. "Thank Celestia I have today off."

Spike walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet and grabbed a plate. He put it on the counter and put two slices of bread into the toaster. He pulled out the butter from the refridgerator and place it on the counter. He looked out the window and say Rarity next-door, making dresses as usual.

"Oh Rarity, if only you knew how I felt about you." He said outloud. He noticed Sweetie Belle leaving the boutique.

"Oh boy, better lock the doors. It's starting early today." He said to himself. He didn't want an accident like the last time he left the doors unlocked. Spike heard his toast pop from the toaster. He ran back to the kitchen, buttered his toast, poured himself some milk, and walked out to the living room and sat on the couch. In the corner of his eye, he thought he say a white thing in the corner of the window. When he looked back though, he saw nothing.

"Oh well." He sat down and began to eat his toast while watching some television.

Spike was feeling rather confident in himself at the moment. He noticed out the window Rarity had stopped sewing and was enjoying a sandwich.

"Today's the day I finally do it."

In his bedroom, Button Mash notices Sweetie Belle is finally almost out of his view.

"Today's the day. I have a good feeling I could ask her to hang out."

While skipping down the street, Sweetie Belle looked back at the Golden Oaks Library and smirked.

"Get ready, Spike. You've got a new girl coming your way!"

Later in the evening, Spike looked at himself for one final time before leaving. He plans on taking Rarity on a date to Sugarcube Corner. Even though it wasn't a fancy restaurant, or a place full of elegance, it was all Spike could come up with in such short notice. Spike adjusted his bowtie one more time before he left the bathroom and into the main room. Twilight turned from her book to find Spike gussied up in a nice suit and bowtie Rarity had made for him.

"Oh Spike, what's got you looking fancy?"

"I'm gonna ask Rarity on a date to Sugarcube Corner! Or, try atleast, and I was wondering if I could have some bits to buy a dinner and a few things." Spike said somewhat with confidence.

"So your finally trying huh? It only took you four years to even start thinking about it. Oh well. How does 70 bits sound?"

"It sounds like a plan!" He practically yelled. He held out his claw and waited for her to give them to him.

"I'm only going to give you these if you swear you're not going to spend it on something stupid." Twilight said sternly.

"You have my word Twilight!" He said giving a salute. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in eye!"

"Okay Spike, I trust you." She handed over the bits to Spike and he ran to the door.

"I'll be back later tonight if all goes well!" He said, slamming the door behind him.

"Good luck Spike!" She yelled.

"You're gonna need it." She said to herself, going back to her book.

As soon as Spike left the library, he went straight to the nearest florist, Roseluck. He made his way down to the market area (which, most markets were closed due to the time) and found that Roseluck's stand was still opened.

"Hey there, Spike. What can I get you this evening?"

"Hi Roseluck. I just need a bouquet of roses please." He asked politely.

"20 bits please. Does somepony have a date tonight?" Roseluck teased.

"I hope so. I'm gonna try and ask out Rarity tonight." He handed Roseluck 20 bits.

"Oh. Well, good luck then, Spike. Come again."

"Thanks Roseluck. Have a good night!"

"You too."

Spike continued his trek to Rarity's boutique. He thought about if he wanted to get anything else for Rarity before he got there.

I think that roses are good enough. He thought.

Spike made it to Rarity's door about five minutes later. He stood there for a minute thinking about what he was going to say, and to muster up as much courage as he could. He thought for one more minute about it and knocked on the door.

"One minute please!" Rarity said. Hearing her voice made him feel like all of the courage he had just dissapeared. He became shaky and stared to sweat.

Courage, Spike. Have courage. He thought to himself. He felt himself gain confidence and stopped sweating. He heard hoofsteps and with one swift movement, the door flew open.

"Spike, is that you? You're not supposed to be here until morning. Is something the matter, darling?" She said curiously.

Once again, he lost all of his confidence and was at a loss of words.

"H-Hi Rarity. I-I was just wondering if you w-would like t-to come to dinner with me tonight at Sugarcube corner. Even though Sugarcube Corner isn't an elegant restauraunt, o-or super fancy, I couldn't get reservations to anywhere else a-and... yeah. Will you come to dinner with me? I even got you some flowers." He attempted to say enthusiastically, which failed.

Rarity stood there in astonishment. I knew this day would come.

I just wish it wasn't today. She thought to herself. She didn't share the same feelings Spike had, and it tore her heart everyday just thinking about it. Everyday she tells herself that she'll tell him, but she knows how much that will hurt him.

"Spike... I want you to know before I answer your question, that I've kkown for a long time that you had a crush on me." She simply stated.

"Y-you have?!"

"Yes, I have. And not a day goes by that I won't think of you'" She let a single tear fall. "But Spike, I'm a very busy mare, and I just don't have time for a relationship, or for myself even. Spike, I am so deeply sorry, but I am going to have to decline your offer." She was tearing up more and she looked at Spike. She could tell she just broke his heart. She could tell that it took him all he had to do this, and she turned him down. Even though it made her feel bad, she knew that she couldn't.

"Oh. O-okay." Was all Spike was able to say. He started to tear up. He turned to walk away, when Rarity pulled him in for a hug. This took Spike by surprise. He hugged her back, even though she was the cause of his pain.

"I'm so sorry, Spike." She said to him. Beginning to cry.

"It's okay, Rarity. Atleast you were honest."

"Thank you Spike. I just felt like you would hate me that I used you, even though it hurt me."

"I could never hate you, Rarity. Even though, you don't want to date, we still have a great friendship."

"Thank you, Spike." She said letting all of her tears go.

"I should go. Have a good night, Rarity."

"You too, Spike." She waved to him.

Sweetie Belle was just coming back from Sweet Apple Acres when she had saw Spike walking back to the library, crying. Seeing him cry hurt her. She walked over to Spike.

"Hey there, Spike." She called to him. No response. "Spike?" Nothing. She trotted up to Spike and tapped his shoulder.

"Spike!"

"Oh, hi Sweetie Belle. Didn't see you there."

"I did call out your name three times."

"Oh sorry, must not have heard you. I've had a bad night."

"Well, do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, but okay."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's fine." And Spike explained everything to her. He didn't want to cry anymore that night, but it happened anyway. He wanted to be strong but couldn't. Sweetie Belle didn't laugh at him or judge him, though. She felt bad for Spike. Seeing him upset made her upset. She's had a crush on him ever since he and Twilight moved to Ponyville. She cared deeply about Spike, so when she saw Spike crying, she was there for him.

"I just don't understand. She always has time to do stuff with the girls, but can't keep a relationship with somepony who basically works with you?" Spike was about to get to the point of yelling, but Sweetie Belle calmed him. "She knew this whole time and didn't say anything. What reason is there for her to not like me back? Am I a freak? Am I just some kid? What's wrong with me, Sweetie Belle?"

Now, Spike would never go to Sweetie Belle on relationship advice, or even just to talk to, but at the moment, he just wanted to get it out and get answers.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Spike! You are perfect just the way you are and if Rarity can't see that, then that's her fault. She's missing out on the best thing of her life. If I was her, I'd be honored to be loved by a wonderful drake like you." She caught Spike off guard. He wasn't really expecting it. Why was Sweetie Belle saying all these nice things? Did she... like him?

"Thanks, Sweetie Belle. This was nice."

"Just remember, Spike. I'm always here for you, no matter what."

"Thanks. Hey, do you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"I'd love too! Come by the clubhouse by 10 AM."

"Alright. That sounds good. See you tomorrow."

"You too." She said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and running back into the boutique and shutting the door quickly. Spike just stood there with a dopey grin on his face. His face was red all around. When he came back to reality, he realized he was alone. He walked back to the library, looking forward to tomorrow.

Button Mash woke up from his slumber. He was extremely groggy from his late night gaming session the night prior. He sat up in his bed and licked his dry lips. He then streched out his legs and got out of bed. He made sure to make his before before his mother would come in and yell at him for not doing so. He went to the bathroom to wash up. He looked in the mirror and remember what he said to himself two days ago.

"Enough procrastinating, Button. It's time for you to go talk to her. You guys have the same classes and everything, you shouldn't have too much trouble talking to her." He said to his reflection. He puffed out his chest.

"You got this, Button. Today's the day." He took a quick shower and went back to his room.

"Alright, what to wear then." He said to himself. He put on his favorite beanie, and made his way downstairs. He went to the kitchen and made himself some breakfast. He picked up a box of cereal and poured some into a bowl. He went into the fridge and took out the milk. As he was pouring the milk inside the bowl, something outside caught his attention. He directed his vision to the window and noticed Sweetie Belle skipping her way down the street.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle." He lost himself in his gaze towards her. He came back to reality when he heard milk start hitting the floor.

"Oh horseapples!" He yelled as he ran to the counter to get some paper towels. He began to clean the milk from the floor and the table. He noticed that there was now too much milk for his cereal. He added some more cereal and looked at his bowl.

"Now that's a big bowl o'cereal." His mother said as she came into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I accidentally added to much milk, so then I added more cereal to fill up the milk."

"It's fine." His mother assured, making herself a smaller bowl of cereal.

They sat at the table in silence until Button Mash finished his cereal.

"Hey Mom?"

"Yes?"

Is it alright if I... ya know... go outside today?" His mother almost choked on her cereal.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Uh... yes?"

"You, Button Mash, the gaming freak, wants to go outside?"

"Haha, hilarious. Can I?"

"Absolutely. It's about time you go outside and breathe in real air. Maybe you will make a friend!"

"Mom stop you're making me laugh so hard." He said in a dull, sarcastic tone."

"Sorry. I just have to take a moment to process this. You can go if you want to."

Thanks Mom!" He said excitedly, running out the door.

"Wow. He's finally going outside. I have to tell Carrot." She said to herself, running upstairs to her phone.

Button Mash was walking down the street to the infamous Carousel Boutique, home to the famous, Rarity, and whom he was looking for, Sweetie Belle. He trotted up to the door and stood there for a second. He could feel his heartbeat beginning to race and a lump form in his throat. He was nervous. More nervous than anything. No game he has ever played has prepared him for this. Talking to a mare. He tried to regain his composure and knocked on the door.

"One second!" Yelled the fashionista. He started to become worried more.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" Rarity said, lookig down at Button.

"H-Hi. I-Is Sweetie B-Belle home?"

"Sorry, but no she's not. She left awhile ago to go to the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse. If you want, I can tell her you came by?"

"Please?" He said to her.

"Alright, hun. What's your name?"

"Button Mash. Her and I go to school together."

"Oh, that's why you were somewhat familiar. I'll let her know you came by. She'll be happy to hear that."

"Why is that?" Button asked, confused.

"Oh well I shouldn't be the one to spill secrets, but she had told me once that she thought you were cute, but you were always so quiet and focused on games, that she had left you alone."

"Oh." Hearing that made Button want to facehoof right there.

"Well, I'll let her know you came by."

"Okay, thank you, Ms. Rarity."

"You're very welcome." She said with a smile before shitting the door. Button stood there for a second to think about what he was going to do next.

"I guess I should just go home then." He said sadly. He began to walk back to his home. While on his way back, he saw the CMC clubhouse with the Crusaders themselves. He also noticed that a familiar purple dragon was with them. The drake sat next to Sweetie Belle and Sweetie laid her head on his shoulder. When he arrived at his home, he didn't go back inside and make his mother dissapointed by coming back so soon. He sat on the stairsteps and just watched the ponies of Ponyville walk and live their lives happily.

It was just peeking over 3 P.M., and Button was still on his stairs, JoyBoy in hand. He was still upset with how his day had been. Wasted. He continued when...

"Hey Button." Button Mash looked up from his Joyboy and saw Sweetie Belle in front of him. Immediately, he began to blush and his heartbeat sped up.

"H-Hi." Was all he was able to spit out.

"My sister told me that a little while ago you came over to the Boutique looking for me. Was there something you needed?" She asked, with a slight tone of confusion in her voice. That was when Button began to panic. He felt as though he was about to vomit.

No. He can't do that.

"Well. I-I was wondering if you wanted to, ya know, hang out sometime. Maybe get some milkshakes from Sugarcube Corner. Whattaya say?" He said, woth a hit of confidence in his voice.

"That sounds great, Button." Sweetie said wi th a wide smile forming across her face.

"Cool. Let's go then." He said, getting up and beginning to walk with her. Once they were there, they walked inside and looked around.

"Where should we sit?" Asled Sweetie Belle.

"Hmm. That booth over there looks good." Button Mash pointed out.

"That looks great!" Sweetie Belle said excitedly, grabbing Button Mash's hoof and running over to it. They say down and waited for a waiter to come over.

"So Button, what made you want to come and ask me to come with you to Sugarcube Corner? I mean, it's very nice of you, but, you're always so quiet in class, and never really talked to anypony. Why me out of anyone in our class? Why now?"

Now Button was really beginning to panic. She was just piling questions onto him. She put alot of pressure onto him. He didn't know what to say. Might as well just tell the truth.

"Well, even though I'm always quiet in class, and basically a social outcast, I always thought you were..."

"Thought I was what?"

"I always thought you were..." Mumbling the rest.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that last part."

"I always though you were... cute."

Sweetie Belle's jaw dropped as she heard that. The young colt she crushed on long ago, returned the feeling.

"Really? You think I'm cute?" She blushed.

"Y-Yeah. I think you're beautiful. You're sweet and caring, and... yeah." He finished, scratching the back of his head. If Sweetie Belle thought she was blushing then, then she wasn't prepared for what she just heard.

"Wow. Thanks, Button. I think you're cute too." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, Sweetie." They sat in silence for no longerthan two seconds before Pinkie Pie finally arrived to cater them.

"Hiya! Welcome to Sugarcube Corner! How can I help you today?" Pinkie said in a very enthusiastic way.

"Hi Pinks. I'll have a chocolate milkshake with a chocolate cupcake please." She told Pinkie.

"Okie Dokie Lokie, and what will you be having today sir?" She looked at Button.

"Umm... I'll have what she's having." He said quietly.

"Okie Dokie! I'll have your order out shortly!" She said before dissapearing, just to reappear, just seconds later with their order. Button Mash looked in astonishment as she handed him his milkshake and cupcake.

"Enjoy you two!" Dissappearing once more.

"How did she do that?!" He asked, panicked.

"Nopony really knows. It just happens and we accept it."

"Okay then..." He said.

They sat for awhile, enjoying their shakes and cupcakes. they talked and laughed and had fun. It made Button feel good. Eventually, they left and began to walk around Ponyville. Later in the evening, they ended up at the door of the boutique.

"Thank you for taking me out today, Button. It was really fun." She thanked him.

"No problem, Sweetie. I had alot of fun too." He assured her. "We should do this again sometime."

"Sure. You can come to the clubhouse tomorrow around noon."

"Sounds good."

"Great! See ya then!" She gave him a tight hug and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. When she let go, she waved to him and ran inside. It took everything inside Button to not faint right then and there. He began to walk back to his home.

Back at the library, Spike sat in the window of the library and watched everything that happened in front of the boutique.

"Hmm."

The next day, Sweetie Belle woke up quite early. She had to get ready to spend the day with Button Mash.

Wait a minute. Didn't I promise Spike that me and him were gonna han out today? Sweetie Belle thought. Shoot.

An hour passed as Sweetie Belle paced around her room, pondering the thought of who to hang out with. On one hand, she really liked Spike, and she had finally got him around her finger, but on the other hand, Button Mash proved to her that he has what it takes to be her guy. She stopped her tracks. She knew who she could go to.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle called to her sister. Sweetie ran across the hall to her sister's room to find her in the bathroom, doing her hair.

"Rarity, I need your help."

"Does it involve the other crusaders?"

"No."

"Does it involve any cooking?"

"Nope."

"Alright then, what is it."

"Well, you see sis, I'm having boy troubles." Rarity's eyes went wide as she heard that. She became nervous, yet excited all at once. She put the curler down and walked her sister to her bed.

"Oh this is great! My little sister is finally growing up! This is great!" Rarity pranced around her room in excitement.

"Sis, this is serious! I need your help."

"Oh yes, right. Well, what's the problem? Can't catch a colt's eye?"

"No. Actually, quite the opposite. I like two boy's and they both like me and I can't decide on one."

Rarity looked at her sister in amazment. Her younger sister has two colts she can't decide on. This is every mares dream.

"I see. Who are the two young stallions?"

"Well, one "stallion" and on dragon. It's Button Mash from class, and Spike."

"Well, they are both very nice young boys. I'm sure you can decide, but heed my words little sister."

"Yeah sis?" Rarity got very close to her sister's ear and whispered ever so tenderly:

"Make me proud!"

"Okay sis, I'll try!" Sweetie yelled runnnin out the door.

"Oh l, and one more thing! Don't lead anypony on. It will hurt them if you do! Be ever-so fragile with their hearts!"

"I will!" Sweetie shit the door behind her, leaving Rarity in the doorway with a big smile on her face.

"Ahh yes. Young love."

Sweetie Belle walked through the town on her way to her choice. She decided once and for all what her choice was. She knocked on the library door.

"Mor-Sweetie Belle? What are you doing here so early?" Spike said, hiding a blush.

"Morning Spike. Meet me at the treehouse at one." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left quickly.

"O-Okay." He said, dumbfounded.

"Alright, on to Button's house." She mumbled to herself.

Sweetie Belle arrived at Button Mash's home and kncoked on the door.

"I'll get it!" She heard Button yell.

"Hey Sw-" She cut him off.

"Meet me at the treehouse at one. It's important." She said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She turned around swiftly and left to meet the girls.

"Uhh... okay."

At the treehouse, she sat there, awaiting the girls.

"Where are they?"

"Right here." Scootaloo said, entering the treehouse, followed by Applebloom.

"Alright. Girls, we have an issue. You know how I've been hanging out with Spike and Button Mash right? Well, I can't choose between them."

"I say stick with Spike. He's cool and you've known him forever." Scootaloo said straight out.

"But Scoots, that's not right. I can't just leave Button out like that! Same goes vice versa." Sweetie Belle said sternly.

"Hey, you asked for my advice."

"Well I think that ya should do whatever you think is right, even if it's choosing one over the other." Applebloom said calmly.

"Thanks Applebloom." Sweetie hugged her.

"Hey, what about me? Applebloom said basically the same thing as me, except without names!"

"Heh yeah. Thank you too, Scoots."

"No prob."

Just then, they heard a knock, followed by chatter.

"What are you doing here?" Sweetie heard Button Mash say.

"I'm coming to see Sweetie Belle, you?"

"I was actually also coming to see Sweetie as well."

"Oh, okay then." Spike said blandly. He was getting curious.

"Come in boys!" Sweetie said. Both, Spike and Button Mash, walked in and sat beside Sweetie Belle, leaving in the middle of the boys. The room stayed quiet for several seconds, until,

"Ahem." Scootaloo said, breaking the silence.

"Well boys, I have something to say. I have been secretly seeing the other behind your backs."

"I already knew, and I know that you brought both of us here to make your choice." Spike said straight out, leaving Sweetie dumbfounded.

Button Mash on the other hand, was appauled at Sweetie.

"Smart dragon." Scootaloo laughed.

"So what's it gonna be, Sweetie?" The boys said in unison. Sweetie Belle knew there was no beatig around the bush and had to choose.

"Well, umm.. I choose... neither!"

"What?!" Four yells echoed throught the clubhouse.

"Y-Yeah. Neither."

"But why?" Spike spoke up.

"Because. It would be unfair if I only chose one of you. Spike, you're a super nice dragon, and I've liked you for so long. And Button Mash, you proved to me that you still cared about me after you were so quiet for so long. And that's why I can't choose."

Spike and Button Mash looked at each other and nodded. She was right. It would be unfair.

"I'm sorry. Both of you."

"It's alright." They said in unison once again.

"Cool. So do you guys want to play hide and seek?" Scootaloo said.

"Yeah!" Everyone else yelled.

Everyone ran outside and left Sweetie last out. She looked at Spike, then at Button Mash, and sighed. She felt bad at first, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She ran toward the girls and began to play.


End file.
